An aneurysm is an abnormal outward bulging of a blood vessel that can occur anywhere in the body. This bulge weakens the blood vessel wall, making it susceptible to rupture, which results in bleeding or hemorrhage. Aneurysms are common in the arterial circulation of the brain, where they are known as cerebral aneurysms. When cerebral aneurysms rupture, this often leads to a hemorrhagic stroke, and sometimes brain damage and death. Cerebral aneurysms are a common condition, affecting an estimated 2% of the adult population. Approximately 90% of cerebral aneurysms are saccular with a rounded, pouch-like shape. Invasive surgery remains a mainstay in their treatment, with the surgery involving opening the skull and sealing the aneurysms by placing a small surgical clip on the outside of the neck, thereby limiting blood flow into the aneurysm sac.
Alternatively, minimally invasive, catheter-based, endovascular treatments have been developed wherein a series of small metal coils are used to fill the aneurysm sac, effectively stabilizing it. In order to treat a blood vessel or aneurysm with coils, a physician inserts a catheter into a lumen of the vascular system and maneuvers the catheter tip into the aneurysm sac. With the catheter tip in position, the physician passes small coils through the catheter into the lumen of the vessel or the cavity of the aneurysm. Although effective, coiling of saccular cerebral aneurysms has drawbacks. First, coil placement is difficult to control, often resulting in coil protrusion into the parent vessel or coil migration to non-target locations. Second, coils only partially fill the aneurysm sac. The accumulation of thrombus and scar tissue is required to seal the aneurysm, a process that takes weeks to occur and is sometimes incomplete, often resulting in aneurysm recanalization and rupture. Incomplete filling of saccular aneurysms with coils is especially common in the neck region of saccular aneurysms, where coil density can be low and blood flow rates high. Third, numerous coils are usually required to fill the aneurysm, resulting in high costs and long treatment times.
More recently, traditional tubular stents have been adapted for the treatment of cerebral aneurysms. These stents are placed on delivery devices and positioned in the parent vessel adjacent to the aneurysm. These stents are then expanded in the parent vessel with the delivery device, followed by removal of the delivery device. The expanded metal stent acts to seal the neck of the aneurysm and keep blood flow out of the aneurysm sac in order to promote aneurysm thrombosis. Although effective, the use of these “flow diverting” stents has drawbacks. First, the stents may cover and divert blood flow away from important arterial branches adjacent to the aneurysm, sometimes resulting in ischemia and stroke. Second, the stents are a source of thrombus and intimal hyperplasia formation in the parent vessel, which can result in narrowing in the parent vessel lumen, ischemia, and stroke.
Therefore, there remains a need for medical devices, systems, and methods for treating saccular aneurysms, including cerebral aneurysms, which result in a more effective and complete sealing of saccular aneurysms that is more durable and permanent. It is further desired to have medical devices, systems, and methods that seal aneurysm sacs more quickly. Finally, it is desired to have medical devices, systems, and methods that can be performed more easily and in less time, with a lower risk of complications, and at a lower cost, when compared with existing treatments.